


Silver Lining

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Thirsty AF Steve Rogers, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: It's Bucky's first mission with the Avengers, and Steve is a little anxious.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober request!  
Uniforms, for viridian again!!
> 
> Now beta read by the amazing Ro!!

* * *

* * *

“Relax,” Natasha commanded.

Steve, mid-circuit on his ninth round of pacing the cargo bay of the Quinjet, stopped and gave her a look.

“I’m relaxed.”

She arched one perfect eyebrow and let her gaze sweep over him, a clear denial.

Steve sighed.

“I’m as relaxed as I can be.”

Sam, seated, tablet in hand to review the mission parameters, snorted a laugh. 

“Which is to say, you’re about as relaxed as a chihuahua on speed.” Sam didn’t even look up from the tablet to deliver the insult.

Steve scowled at him while Natasha clearly fought back a smile.

“It’s just… It’s his first time,” Steve muttered.

Sam  _ did _ look up at that, trading a look with Natasha that had both of them very quickly and very intently studying their own boots.

“Your boy is tough, Steve,” Sam insisted after a moment. “He’s been through a hell of a lot more than this.”

All of which was true. All of which Steve  _ knew _ . 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t worry. Didn’t mean he-

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Barnes, you trying to make us piss ourselves?” Sam’s voice had morphed from chill and judgemental to alarmed and irritated in the span of a few seconds.

His attention was entirely focused on the landing ramp, just past Steve’s back, and Steve himself turned to look.

Bucky stood there in all of his terrifying Winter Soldier glory, head to toe the nightmare that Hydra had created. The only difference was his face, fully exposed without mask or eye-black.

“You’re keeping the uniform,” Steve gasped, like an idiot.

Bucky raised both eyebrows, giving him a look that Bucky had learned from Sarah Rogers a hundred years ago.

Behind Steve, Natasha cleared her throat.

“Come on, Sam, you can be my co-pilot.”

Vaguely, Steve was aware of the two of them moving towards the cockpit, but his attention was still mostly absorbed with Bucky.

Especially when Bucky started to saunter up the landing ramp, thighs flexing and straining the fabric of his black tactical pants.

Steve couldn’t help but watch, mouth going dry.

“You gonna be okay there, Stevie?” Bucky asked, stopping just shy of arms’ reach.

Behind him, the ramp closed and outside, the engines thrummed with power.

Steve swallowed, or tried to. He made himself nod.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, Stevie,” Bucky said, voice low and rough and-

Steve had to close his eyes.

Bucky’s soothing voice sounded a hell of a lot like Bucky’s sex voice. Was the exact same pitch and tone he’d used just last night when he was coaxing Steve into his fifth, entirely too intense, entirely unprecedented, orgasm. Fucking prostate massagers. And fucking Clint, who had taken the time to show Bucky his personal favorite porn websites.

“Steve.”

That was less sex voice and more  _ don’t you dare fucking die of pneumonia _ voice.

Steve sucked in a breath and opened his eyes, made himself meet Bucky’s.

“I know you’re not going to hurt me,” Steve said, because he had to, because he did know that, because it was fucked-up - what he was actually thinking, and also letting Bucky think for even one second that Steve was afraid of him.

Bucky’s full lips compressed and his brows furrowed as he tried to reason through what Steve wasn’t saying.

Steve licked his lips, wondering if he should say it. Hell, this wasn’t the time or the place, but then again, had that ever really stopped Steve or his damn libido - a side effect Erskine had absolutely  _ not _ discussed with Steve before injecting him with this drug.

Not, of course, that Steve was complaining. Not much, anyway.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and then, an instant later, widened.

“Stevie,” he crooned, sex voice back in full swing, “Stevie, do you have a  _ thing _ for my uniform?”

Steve swallowed hard, thought about denying it. But Bucky knew when Steve was lying. Plus, making words happen? Not something Steve was sure he was even capable of when Bucky was smirking at him like that, decked out in violence like that.

“Aw, sweetheart, look at you.” He was full-on smirking now, and advanced those extra steps that put him right against Steve, that backed Steve up against a bulkhead and filled Steve’s vision and his body and his mind with nothing but  _ Bucky. _

Bucky’s gloved left hand came up, and his deadly fingers stroked Steve’s jaw.

“And here I was worried you were gonna lose it if you had to see me kill someone dressed like this.” He chuckled. “I guess I was right, huh?” Bucky leaned close, stubbled jaw scraping over Steve’s smooth skin and lips settling against Steve’s ear. “Try not to come in your pants, doll, and when we get back, I’ll spread you out and fuck you raw without taking off a single thing.”

Steve moaned, actually moaned, and felt his damn knees go a little weak.

He could picture it, so very vividly he could practically  _ feel _ the rough canvas of Bucky’s pants against his bare ass. He could hear the creak of leather and-

“Promise?”

Bucky nipped at his ear.

“Be a good boy for me, Stevie. You know I always keep my promises to my good boy.”

-o-

  
  
  
  



End file.
